


The World Is Our Stage

by lovetapeficfest, thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, I was probably projecting, Knotting, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Some Fluff, and a slight mention of mpreg at the end, blowjob, brief mention of lactation, brief mention of water sports, idk where the daddy came from, metalheads are sexy af, netizens are mean as always, pussy eating, so I couldn't help myself, talk about destined mates and all that, there's a camera involved, use of the word cunt to speak about the rectum, use of the word pussy to speak about the rectum, yes there's some pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: When rumors about their relationship start spreading around, Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide it's time to confirm it...in a rather unconventional way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	The World Is Our Stage

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I would like to thank V, C, S, and T for helping me out when I was having my usual crisis while writing this. Thank you to M for giving me her opinion on the content and for providing the perfect title for the story. Thank you to the mods for their patience and endless help! Thank you for creating this fest! It was a lot of fun to write for it I don't know what I wrote, but I hope you enjoy it!

_ [Rumor] Shadow Throne’s Baekhyun and soloist Chanyeol are in a relationship _

_ Shadow Throne’s frontman Baekhyun was seen with soloist Chanyeol on multiple occasions during the last couple of months. Sources state that the pair have frequented various fancy restaurants around the city, where they always book a private room to spend the time together. Neighbors of Chanyeol also state that they’ve seen the death metal singer leaving the soloist’s apartment regularly. _

_ According to different sources, the couple is rumored to have started their relationship at the beginning of this year after they met in an award show.  _

_ “The relationship has definitely escalated fast. I’d never seen Baekhyun so in love with anyone,” a source close to the couple stated.  _

_ Neither of the artists’ agencies has spoken up about the matter.  _

_ [+3948][-2374] There’s no way that Baekhyun would go for a prude like Chanyeol. Come on! Dude sings about sex and worshipping the Devil. Different religious groups have spoken against his music. I just can’t imagine someone like that going out with...that soloist. _

_ [+2364][-1253] These dating rumors keep getting more and more ridiculous. If this is confirmed, I’ll strongly believe it’s media play. This couple isn’t real. It can’t be real.  _

_ [+1235][-746] Well, this is unexpected. Talk about a peculiar pair. _

_ [+791][-473] This is fanfiction material. Seems like it was created by one of those shippers that love to make up couples out of the smallest interactions. _

_ [+546][-231] A strange pair for sure, but they’re both so different that they would actually look great together. Or am I the only one who thinks so?  _

_ [+341][-183] MY BABY CHANYEOL FOUND LOVE?! OAKNFIDNG I’M SO HAPPY. ALL I CAN ASK AS A FAN IS THAT BAEKHYUN TREATS HIM WELL. _

++++

Baekhyun and Chanyeol hadn’t planned for the world to find out about their relationship like this. While they knew that the truth would come out eventually, they’d hoped to be able to wait a little longer to give the big news. Sadly, rumors had been running around more rampant since the couple moved into a new apartment together. 

As such, Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew that it was time to reveal everything to the public. And while the stories circulating were partially true, they still lacked detail. Like the fact that they hadn’t started dating at the beginning of the year. In fact, they’d recently celebrated their three-year-relationship and had finally decided to move in together after Baekhyun’s marriage proposal. 

Their companies wanted to handle it, but Baekhyun being the crazy motherfucker he was, wanted to reveal the relationship in a...less conventional manner. And while Chanyeol was sweet and innocent most of the time, he had a freaky side that rivaled Baekhyun’s. 

After setting up the camera strategically, the couple prepared their bodies thoroughly for what would most definitely be one of their wildest sex sessions so far. Chanyeol always had a particular liking to being seen while getting fucked by Baekhyun, and the alpha, being the good mate that he was, always found ways to feed that hunger. Be it by fucking his pretty omega in front of his bandmates or having sex in public places where they could be discovered at any given moment.

In their society, sex was regarded as something natural. Due to their natures, no one could really ignore that carnal side that dominated everyone, no matter if they were alpha, beta, or omega. It wasn't strange to see sex casually brought up in conversation, or couples engaging in public spaces marked fit for the activity (mostly covered booths, cleaned regularly by people contracted by the government). Of course, there were rules set to protect the rights of every citizen when using them. Underage people could not access said booths, which were heavily guarded at the entrance. Every activity done in public had to be consensual.

And most of all, spectators had to consent to witness just like the couples had to consent to being seen.

As it was, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had managed to sneak into said booths a couple of times, mostly on the rich side of town. The people in the area were much more... discrete. So their relationship wouldn't be outed easily.

Or so the couple had thought.

The silence by the media had been too good to be true. It was only a matter of time before someone sold their story. Greed, after all, was a poison that fucked everyone over one way or another.

Nevertheless, while making the relationship public by engaging in public sex somewhere where the general public could recognize them seemed perfect to accommodate the couple's particular…tastes, the idea didn't seem too fun.

If the world would see them fucking, then they would get the whole damn show. After all, Baekhyun was an overachiever. He loved to prove himself, and while he had already more than proven his sex skills with Chanyeol and any sexual partners he had before his mate, he wasn't about to tarnish his reputation by giving a half-assed show.

Oh no. If they were going to do this, then Baekhyun would make sure to make it  _ memorable _ .

After setting the camera and checking the frame, Baekhyun smirked. The public didn't know what they had coming. Perhaps this would make it clear that Chanyeol  _ was _ his mate and that no, their relationship wasn't media play.

Baekhyun curled his lips in disgust at the thought. Judgemental motherfuckers had hurt his omega's feelings with their cruel words and assumptions. Baekhyun wasn't about to let it fly that easily, even if Chanyeol insisted that Baekhyun calling them out wasn't necessary.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol said that because he wanted to take care of his mate. Because yes, Baekhyun could admit that sometimes he could go a bit... overboard when he got upset. He had a reputation for a reason, after all. He was very vocal about his thoughts and beliefs. 

Either way, Baekhyun figured that if his precious mate wanted him to not make a statement, then he wouldn't. But that didn't mean he would let anyone speak lowly of the love of his life.

Thus, he came up with a plan that would get the point across while he also got to make his baby feel good. His baby liked it raw, hard, and with people watching. And Baekhyun would give it to him exactly like that.

After making sure everything was set, he turned his full attention to the bed where his gorgeous omega was waiting. He was lying on the bed with his back propped on the fluffy pillows while wearing a pink wool sweater and a flower crown made of the softest pink, purple, and light blue flowers. The colors went perfectly with his natural hair color, a gentle tone of pink with shades of blue blended in certain parts. 

Chanyeol usually dressed like that. He liked to feel comfortable, he told Baekhyun on their first date. And the light colors made him feel like that, and at peace. The alpha had found it adorable.

Yet unlike his usual attire, Chanyeol wasn't wearing pants or underwear. His sweater was long enough to fall mid thigh. Also, a pair of white stockings hugged his long legs and ended right over his knees. 

He looked like Baekhyun's craziest fantasy. Like the most delicious delicacy waiting to be devoured. The alpha immediately grew hard in his pants. Of all the people he'd ever fucked, Chanyeol was the only one to make him feel so out of control.

Baekhyun was usually dominant in bed, controlled, collected, and ruled every second of the action. But with Chanyeol, it was different. Even if the omega was submissive to Baekhyun and gave himself away completely every time they had sex, there was still a part of Chanyeol that controlled Baekhyun. 

It was like they were so deeply connected that Baekhyun simply knew what his angel  _ desired _ . What he liked and what he didn't. When he wanted to stop and when he wanted  _ more _ .

Baekhyun loved it. Baekhyun loved how his omega owned him so completely as no one did before. 

After turning the livestream on, Baekhyun approached his omega slowly, his stance predatory as he allowed his instincts to slowly take over. He focused his attention on Chanyeol, forgetting that they were currently being watched. All that mattered at the moment was his baby. 

Chanyeol looked up at him with his puppy, round eyes. He looked so innocent, like a little angel. Pure. Untouched. So ready to be corrupted by his alpha cock. Baekhyun could feel himself harden further at the thought. 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” said Baekhyun. He caressed Chanyeol’s body with his eyes, “The most beautiful omega in the world,” added Baekhyun, his mind lost in the beauty of the man lying in front of him. 

He extended his right hand and placed it close to Chanyeol’s ankle and slowly started to run his fingers up his omega’s leg. Damn, he was eager to rip those stockings to pieces and leave purple marks all over the soft skin under. He kept moving up, over Chanyeol’s knee, and then his thigh. Baekhyun pushed up the hem of the wool sweater Chanyeol was using, revealing where the stockings reached their ending and the skin was seen. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned. He pushed the sweater up to Chanyeol’s hips to uncover his omega’s cock. “You’ve got the prettiest cock.” Baekhyun took the erection in his hand and started to pump it slowly. “So hard and eager.”

Baekhyun moved his hand up and down, ripping the prettiest sounds from Chanyeol’s lips. Fuck, his omega sounded so beautiful. It always drove Baekhyun insane. ‘I’ll make you scream, baby.’ 

Baekhyun let go of the erection and glided his hand down Chanyeol’s thigh. “Open your legs, baby. Show everyone your pretty pussy.”

Chanyeol hesitated momentarily. Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol’s face and bit his bottom lip as he noticed the pretty blush that spread across his cheeks. He had to stop himself from forgetting about his initial plan to simply pound Chanyeol relentlessly. Not that he wasn’t planning to do that already, but Baekhyun wanted to build it up to the right moment. He wanted people panting and desperate for the show.

Chanyeol opened his legs shyly and Baekhyun groaned at the sight. Chanyeol's pretty pussy was so pretty, red and wet, clenching around air, waiting for Baekhyun's fat cock to pound into it. Baekhyun smirked. "So beautiful," said Baekhyun. He glided his hand down Chanyeol's thigh until his hand reached the wet tightness. He ran a finger around the entrance to caress the soft puckered skin. "Fuck baby, you're perfect."

Chanyeol moaned. "B-Baekhyunnie, please."

Baekhyun smirked, his finger still touching the hole. "Please what, baby?"

"P-Please, I n-need you, alpha," begged Chanyeol. His hands, covered by the long sleeves of the pink sweater, were covering his mouth as he stared up at Baekhyun with pretty, round eyes.

"Are you that eager to have our audience see you get your pussy ruined with my cock?" asked Baekhyun as he slipped the tip of his index finger inside Chanyeol's tightness. "Do you want everyone to see you get defiled so badly?"

Chanyeol loved it when Baekhyun spoke dirty to him. Baekhyun knew it. It was during one of their very first times having sex that he found out by chance. And since then, he always made sure to please his omega. He would always try his best to drive his Chanyeol insane with his words, get him worked up, and have him begging for Baekhyun before the alpha finally gave him what he wanted.

"Do you want all our fans to know just what a little slut you are for my knot? Hmm, puppy? Is that what you want?" asked Baekhyun as he slipped his finger further inside. He started moving slowly, the tip of his finger focusing on the prostate and running circles over it. 

Chanyeol moaned. "Ah please, alpha! I need you!”

Baekhyun smirked as he pulled his finger out. "Is that so?" He asked, his eyes studying his omega's features. Chanyeol nodded. "Then show me how badly you want my cock. Down on your knees. On the floor."

Chanyeol immediately complied. "Please, daddy. I want you."

Baekhyun groaned under his breath. "Fuck, puppy. I love it when you call me like that," said Baekhyun. He opened the zipper of his black leather pants and pulled them down to his thighs. Then, he reached over and grabbed the camera. He directed the lens in Chanyeol’s direction to focus the livestream on the omega’s face. 

Chanyeol licked his lips when he saw the thick erection in front of his face. Pleased, Baekhyun smirked and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started to pump up and down, moving his hand at a leisure pace to get himself going. The omega looked eager, so ready for Baekhyun's cock, but Baekhyun decided to tease him. "You want it?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Y-yes, alpha."

Baekhyun smirked. "Then show me...be a good pup and show me how good you are with your mouth."

Eagerly, Chanyeol reached over and wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's hardness. He started to pump it, the same way Baekhyun did before. Baekhyun had to stop himself from cumming too early. It would be embarrassing to let go so fast with Chanyeol using his hand. Not that it wouldn't make sense. After all, Chanyeol could make Baekhyun explode with a simple look. And Baekhyun wasn't embarrassed about it. If anything, it only proved just how much Baekhyun belonged to the omega. How Chanyeol had managed to take control of Baekhyun's body and Baekhyun's heart so completely until it only responded to  _ Chanyeol _ . To his touch. To his scent. To his taste. To his mouth. 

Only Chanyeol existed. Only Chanyeol mattered. All the people Baekhyun once fucked, all the people Baekhyun once shared his body with ceased to exist the moment Chanyeol entered Baekhyun's life. 

The alpha loved it.

"Ah pup, don't tease me," he said. He tangled his fingers in Chanyeol's hair and pulled. "Come on, show daddy what you can do."

Chanyeol leaned forward and wrapped his plush lips around the reddened head. Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol sucked at it and let himself go as Chanyeol started to move. The omega licked circles around the tip, his tongue soaking the sensitive skin before he put more of the hardened erection in his mouth. 

Baekhyun pulled at Chanyeol's hair again as the omega started to move with more eagerness. He sucked and licked to his heart's content, just the way he knew Baekhyun loved it so much. He took Baekhyun's cock down his throat and swallowed around it, making Baekhyun's insides shake from the pleasure it brought him. He had to use all his willpower not to cum. 

"Ah fuck, pup! Your mouth is exquisite," he groaned, his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly. "So warm and delicious. And all for my cock. All for me."

He heard Chanyeol moan at his words. Baekhyun laughed out loud, pleased by the effect he had on his omega. To think that Chanyeol was all his. What had Baekhyun done to deserve him? He didn't exactly have the cleanest record. Baekhyun knew he'd fucked up a lot in younger years, especially since the debut of his band when he was eighteen. 

'Ah, that doesn't matter. Not anymore,' he told himself. And he was right of course.

Baekhyun erased that train of thought from his mind and instead focused on his omega. He kept his eyes closed as Chanyeol continued to suck his cock fervently. Waves of pleasure traveled from Baekhyun's groin to every part of his body, making him feel insane. He groaned with his head thrown back, his long white straight hair falling beautifully down his back all the way to his waist. 

"Fuck, baby, just like that, yes," he said. His grip on Chanyeol's hair tightened. "I want to fuck your throat so badly."

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's hardness with a pop. "Please, daddy. Ruin my throat," begged the omega. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked down at Chanyeol. "Open your mouth," he ordered. 

Chanyeol did as asked willingly, his mouth eagerly waiting for Baekhyun's fat erection. Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his slick cock and pumped a couple of times before moving closer to Chanyeol's mouth. Baekhyun hit Chanyeol's beautifully swollen lips with his cockhead, dirtying the reddened tissue with his precum. Baekhyun smirked when he saw the way Chanyeol closed his legs in desperation. He was a cock whore for Baekhyun. Always thirsty for his hardness. 

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip at the thought. Chanyeol drove him insane. He'd never felt so utterly desperate and aroused for anyone before. He loved it. 

He met Chanyeol's dazed gaze as he sank his fingers in the taller's hair. He pulled hard, earning a groan from the omega before he pushed his erection into the omega's warm mouth. He didn't wait for Chanyeol to tell him he was ready. He knew it wouldn't be necessary anyway. He snapped his hips forward with force. His cock lodged comfortably in Chanyeol's tight throat before he pulled back and gave his omega a chance to catch his breath. He thrust again with more force this time and continued at the same relentless pace he knew his omega loved. He moved his hips with fervor, his fingers gripping Chanyeol's pink hair to keep the omega's pace synchronized with his thrusts. 

The pretty omega made choking sounds every time Baekhyun's cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Saliva pulled in his mouth and around Baekhyun's erection. It fell down Chanyeol's chin and onto his throat. His eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were painted a pretty pink color. It was such a lewd look that Baekhyun had to hold himself back from losing complete control. 

Instead, he focused on the way Chanyeol's tongue traced every bump and every contour of his cock. He moaned when Chanyeol's lips caressed the reddened skin of his erection and he praised Chanyeol for his skills as the omega took Baekhyun's deep thrusts without complaint. 

"Ah fuck, puppy. I'm going to cum," he moaned. He tightened the grip in Chanyeol's hair and quickened his movements until he felt the overwhelming pleasure take over his senses. Thick loads of cum shot from his cock and fell down Chanyeol's throat in a thick waterfall. He kept snapping his hips forward to ride out his orgasm until he came down from it completely.

He took deep breaths to try to catch his breath and kept his eyes shut tightly. "Aw baby, your mouth is so talented," he said, still blissed out. He looked down at Chanyeol and smiled softly. "You're so beautiful, puppy."

He noticed the way Chanyeol's cheeks darkened further. "Th-thank you, daddy."

Baekhyun reached a hand over and cupped Chanyeol's chin. He ran his thumb and cleaned the saliva and the cum that still smudged his baby's lips. "You did so well. I think you deserve a reward." Chanyeol's eyes brightened. "You like how that sounds?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Y-yes daddy."

"Then be a good boy and lie down on the bed. Daddy's going to reward you." 

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol stand up and guided him so he could lie comfortably on the bed. Baekhyun placed the camera back on the stand before he crawled between Chanyeol’s legs and pushed the omega's long legs back. The motion made Chanyeol's sweater ride up. The strong scent of green apples filled the alpha's nose and he smirked. "Oh puppy, did you cum while sucking my cock?"

Chanyeol timidly nodded. "I-I couldn't help myself, daddy."

"Such a good boy," grumbled Baekhyun. "Daddy's going to ruin you tonight."

Chanyeol moaned. "P-Please, daddy."

"Please what?" Asked Baekhyun as he rubbed the omega's muscular thigh. "I need you to tell me what you want."

He noticed the tears shining in the corners of Chanyeol's eyes. Fuck, he was so pretty it was driving him insane. "I-I want your tongue inside my pussy," he whispered. 

Baekhyun groaned. Ah fuck, he loved it whenever Chanyeol spoke like that. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that such an innocent-looking omega could be so lewd and sexy. "Such a good puppy." He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Chanyeol's thigh. "Such a pretty puppy." He planted another kiss, his lips touching the skin right above the previous spot. "The most beautiful puppy." He kept the same path up Chanyeol's thigh with his lips as words of praise left his lips. 

He could feel Chanyeol squirming as his lips moved closer to the omega's hardened cock. Baekhyun planted a couple of pecks on the tip. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispered. "I'm going to drive you insane, my precious."

He heard Chanyeol cry out at his words. His omega loved dirty talk...and he also loved sweet compliments. Combining them during sex always made Chanyeol's pleasure more intense, a fact that Baekhyun didn't let pass easily. If anything, he always took advantage of it to the fullest. 

"Please, alpha. I want to cum, please," begged the omega. 

Baekhyun smirked. "So desperate," he said. Yet, he stopped teasing him. They had a long session ahead anyway, and a lot of pleasure to drive Chanyeol insane. He moved his face lower and watched Chanyeol's pink pussy tighten around air, eager for something to touch it. "Oh baby, you're gorgeous," he groaned. He leaned down and licked a long stripe up the omega's entrance. "So delicious," he added as he licked once again. He continued to lick the puckered skin a couple of times, ripping the prettiest moans from Chanyeol's lips. "I love how you taste." 

He took it slowly, savoring the sweet slick on his tongue. From the very first moment he had the opportunity to lick that pretty pussy he became addicted to the scent. At first, when his heart hadn't completely succumbed to the omega, he thought it was because Chanyeol's innocence and lack of experience were...irresistible for an alpha like Baekhyun who'd always viewed sex as nothing more than a way to satiate his needs. As he fell deeper in love with Chanyeol, his perspective changed and he finally understood that the thirst he felt for Chanyeol had less to do with lust and more to do with the connection they shared. 

Deciding it was enough teasing, he dived right into Chanyeol's pussy. He pushed his tongue inside Chanyeol's tightness and licked the soft walls. Baekhyun took his time, exploring every inch of tissue his tongue could reach. Then, he closed his eyes as he felt the way Chanyeol's pussy tightened around his muscle. He heard Chanyeol moan his name beautifully and his long fingers sank into Baekhyun's long, white hair. Chanyeol pulled hard and lifted his hips off the mattress to move his cunt closer to Baekhyun's eager tongue. 

'Fuck,' thought Baekhyun as he lost himself completely to the moment he was experiencing with his omega. Chanyeol tasted so good and his scent was so irresistible. He couldn't get enough of it. He buried his face further into Chanyeol's ass, the omega's legs over his shoulders as he continued his movements. His tongue thrust in and out of the soaked pussy. His lips sucked the puckered skin of the eager entrance and his fingers dug into the soft skin of Chanyeol's thighs. 

"Ah, daddy!" exclaimed the omega as Baekhyun's movements became hungrier. "Please, please, can I cum? Please, alpha!" Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun's long hair hard, ripping a groan from the alpha's throat.

Baekhyun continued his movements and his nails dug into Chanyeol's thighs as a sign. They'd learned to communicate so well in bed that they understood each other's cues, even the unspoken ones. Chanyeol understood what Baekhyun meant since he screamed in pleasure and let himself go. Baekhyun kept Chanyeol's hips pinned to the mattress as his tongue continued to rip the intense climax from Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun didn't let go until he was sure Chanyeol felt fully satiated. He licked every drop of slick from the omega's pussy until he felt Chanyeol's body relax.

Baekhyun sat back to look down at his work so far. His precious omega was in disarray. His blushing cheeks were soaked with tears, his chin was dirtied with drool, and his pink hair was disheveled. The sweater he was using was soaked with the sweet-smelling cum that had escaped the omega's cock twice. His thighs, flawless and soft, were dirtied with slick and cum. He looked like a beautiful mess, a pure angel that had been debauched by the devil himself. 

Baekhyun felt his already hardening cock harden further. He could feel precum leaking from the tip as his eyes continued to study the disheveled mess he'd already managed to turn his omega into. And to think they had only started. Baekhyun felt his mouth salivate at the mere thought of how ruined his baby would be by the time they finished. 

"Fuck," he murmured. "You're gorgeous," he said as his eyes continued to run throughout Chanyeol's body. "And all mine."

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. "D-daddy, I want a kiss," he whispered. 

Baekhyun groaned. "Fuck, puppy." He leaned down and caged Chanyeol's head with his arms on the mattress. He rubbed his nose with Chanyeol's in a sweet gesture that seemed out of place with their current activities. Not that it mattered. Chanyeol was all Baekhyun cared about. "I love you," he murmured before his lips joined Chanyeol's. He kissed him softly, his lips massaging Chanyeol's gently in a simple caress. 

Chanyeol responded accordingly, kissing Baekhyun back with equal love and sweetness. "I love you too," murmured the omega. 

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Asked Baekhyun. He pushed some of Chanyeol's sweaty hair off his forehead. 

Chanyeol smiled. "Yes, I am. Don't worry."

Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol's lips a couple of times before he got back into his dominant persona. Smirking, he bites Chanyeol's bottom lip. "You've been so good, baby. You deserve to be rewarded again."

Baekhyun noticed the excitement that shone in Chanyeol's eyes. Despite how innocent he looked, Chanyeol was a filthy vixen. He loved getting ruined and fucked hard. He was a slut for Baekhyun and his fat cock. 

That was what made them such a perfect pair. 

Baekhyun glided one of his hands down Chanyeol's body and caressed the omega's ass with his hand. He started to suck and bite the skin of Chanyeol's neck as his finger ran circles around the puckered skin of Chanyeol's cunt, soaking his finger with the slick that kept coming out. 

Chanyeol moaned at the contact, his hips moving, trying to get the long digits inside his desperate entrance to no avail. After all, Baekhyun was the one in control. He would decide when and how Chanyeol would get his pleasure. Chanyeol knew this, of course, but in the heat of the moment, his body moved on its own volition. 

"Don't get too desperate, baby," murmured Baekhyun in Chanyeol's ear. "Be a good boy and daddy will make you feel good. Understand?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Y-yes, daddy," whined Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun kept teasing Chanyeol's entrance as his mouth kept marking his neck beautifully. Baekhyun breached Chanyeol’s pussy with the tip of his finger before pulling out and running his finger over the puckered edge. He repeated the same motion, dilating Chanyeol's asshole just enough to tease him before pulling his finger out. 

The alpha could feel the way Chanyeol grew desperate. His omega's body trembled with every touch and slick started to gather in higher amounts the more Baekhyun teased. The sweet scent of green apples became more intense too.

Baekhyun kept teasing despite Chanyeol's begging. He loved teasing the omega, turning him into a mess, and driving him insane. Baekhyun had never felt such an amount of pleasure from having someone at his mercy during sex the way he did with Chanyeol. 

He kissed up the omega's neck up to his jaw and then his lips when he decided to have mercy. He licked Chanyeol's full lips as he plunged his finger inside to the knuckle. Chanyeol moaned loudly, his hand grabbing Baekhyun's long white hair and pulling. Baekhyun repeated the movement over and over, opening up Chanyeol's tight pussy.

Baekhyun continued to lick Chanyeol's lips before the omega pushed his tongue out to put it in contact with the alpha's. Baekhyun licked it thoroughly before wrapping his lips around the soft muscle, sucking. He alternated between licking and sucking while his finger entered Chanyeol's entrance with more vigor.

Chanyeol whined under him, his hand pulling Baekhyun's hair tighter as his hips moved in synchronization with Baekhyun's movements. Baekhyun loved the sounds his baby made, his cock twitched every time his ears caught them loud and clear. 

Fuck, Chanyeol was so irresistible and perfect. He couldn't understand what he did to deserve him. 

Unable to wait much longer, Baekhyun added another finger to his movements and quickened his pace. The sound of his fingers entering and exiting Chanyeol's moist pussy filled the air and intertwined with the pretty noises that escaped Chanyeol's lips. 

Baekhyun added a third finger and turned Chanyeol into an eager mess. He made sure to move his fingers around, to scissor them and open him up well. Chanyeol's whines became louder as Baekhyun fastened his movements. And when he added a fourth finger and his pace became relentless, screams of pleasure left Chanyeol's swollen lips. 

"F-Fuck daddy, please!" He screamed, his eyes closed. Baekhyun knew he was hitting the omega's most sensitive area over and over, and Chanyeol's pleas only made him want to wreck him even more.

Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol's bottom lip with his teeth one last time before he pulled back. "Are you ready for my cock, baby?"

Chanyeol nodded desperately. "Yes daddy, I am!"

Baekhyun sat back in between Chanyeol's open legs and smirked. He grabbed his cock and pumped the long erection a couple of times. Then, he pushed forward and teased Chanyeol's entrance with the thick cockhead. 

This time, he didn't wait long. He was far too aroused for that. His animalistic side was starting to take over and he knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. As such, he entered Chanyeol's pussy slowly, allowing the omega to adjust to his size. Baekhyun could be horny as fuck and desperate to pound Chanyeol, but his omega's well-being and comfort came first. That was something Baekhyun and his wolf could agree on and would fight to maintain, even their darkest, dirtiest instincts.

Baekhyun groaned as he fought with all his might not to cum from the warm tightness of Chanyeol’s cunt. He dug his fingers into the soft skin of Chanyeol’s thighs and closed his eyes. Despite the many times they’d fucked, Baekhyun could never get fully used to how amazing it felt inside Chanyeol. 

From the very first moment they had sex, Baekhyun knew that there was no going back for him. No one he had sex with before felt as wonderful as Chanyeol did. And no one after Chanyeol would compare. It was like Baekhyun found his perfect fit in the shy omega that he’d admired from afar for so long. That precious man that was Baekhyun’s destiny...a destiny that Baekhyun had run from for so long. 

He felt the faint pang of hurt and regret stab his heart at the reminder. How, despite knowing that Chanyeol was his destined mate, that Chanyeol was his one and only, he ran away for years due to...fear of the uncertainty that the future beheld. Because commitment was terrifying to someone like Baekhyun, who saw his destine-mated parents separate. 

Love wasn’t real...and mate bonds were breakable just like any other. The difference was that the ending of said connection was much more devastating and painful. 

After being a direct victim of the painful disaster that was, Baekhyun had built walls that he once thought unbreakable. He’d detached himself emotionally and he’d turned his heart to stone to protect himself from the dangers of love. Sadly, he’d hurt Chanyeol in the process. 

They met in events and award shows since the beginning of their careers. Baekhyun sensed their bond. Baekhyun smelled Chanyeol’s scent. Baekhyun saw the longing and the hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes when their gazes met. Baekhyun hurt Chanyeol over and over. He broke his heart. And while he’d done his best to make up for it through the three years of their relationship, he still felt guilty. 

Baekhyun opened his eyes when he felt Chanyeol squirming. He looked down at his omega and smiled when he noticed the pout on Chanyeol’s lips. “What happened, puppy?” 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with pretty tears in his eyes. “Why aren’t you fucking me?”

Baekhyun felt his cock twitch inside the omega. He loved it when Chanyeol spoke like that to him. It wasn’t something that anyone would expect from him, after all. Not when Chanyeol was known for his innocence, for his sweetness, for his lyrics about pure love, and the beauty of freedom and nature. He never had a scandal and the only times he would be mentioned in the media apart from speaking about his musical career was to address the endless charities he aided in. 

And yes, Chanyeol was truly soft. He was genuinely pure and precious. But in the bedroom...he tended to transform. He liked it rough and he liked it dirty. Baekhyun was always willing to please him. 

“Fuck, baby. I love it when you talk to me like that,” groaned Baekhyun. He started to grind his hips, his movements leisure and slow. “You’re so tight around me. My goodness, your pussy is the best I’ve ever had.”

Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s movements with his own. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Baekhyun from under his eyelashes. He looked beautiful, his eyes full of tears and his cheeks a beautiful pink color. His pink hair was in disarray, the flower crown long forgotten and the sweater a mess. It was wrinkled and soaked with cum and pussy juices. 

The sight made Baekhyun go harder. He started to move his hips with more fervor. He slipped his hardness out of Chanyeol’s cunt before slamming back inside. He went hard, his pace rhythmic and relentless as he fucked Chanyeol the way he’d been wanting to since they started. 

Chanyeol moaned as he held onto the bed sheets tightly. He looked beautiful beneath Baekhyun as gollops of green apple-scented slick coated the alpha’s cock. The room was filled with the sweet scent of their perfectly combined pheromones. 

“Puppy, you’re amazing,” said Baekhyun as he quickened his pace. He moved his hips harder, his cock going deeper and hitting Chanyeol’s birth canal. For omegas, the birth canal was an erogenous point. Stimulating it could provoke more intense orgasms than with their prostates. Due to their nature, an omega’s body was made to lure alpha’s in, to have alphas breed them, and make them full of pups. 

While the more sexist connotation to that belief had long been left in the past as society moved forward into a new era of equality, the anatomy of an omega remained. Their scents were irresistible and their entire being was built solely to feel and to provoke pleasure. As such, their bodies were filled with pleasure points and their birth canal was the main one. 

And to alphas particularly, hitting that particular spot was extremely pleasurable. The cause was unknown, though scientists believed it had something to do with the high concentration of pheromone-filled slick in the exocervix. Somehow, the special hormones that omegas released during sex stimulated the skin of the alpha’s phallus. 

“D-daddy, please go harder,” begged Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun placed Chanyeol’s legs over his shoulders and started to move faster. He slammed his massive cock into Chanyeol’s pussy, the head hitting the cervix over and over. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed against the bedroom walls and enhanced the screams that slipped out of Chanyeol’s lips. 

“I’m going to cum, daddy. Can I cum? Please, daddy, let me come!” Begged Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun quickened his pace further as he could feel his orgasm approaching. He groaned and dug his fingers into the skin of Chanyeol’s thighs. “Fuck, baby, yes. Cum for daddy.” 

Chanyeol arched his back as strings of cum slipped out of his cock to dirty the pink wool sweater. His screams of Baekhyun’s name pushed Baekhyun over the edge. He exclaimed Chanyeol’s name as he filled the omega’s womb with his cum. 

Baekhyun didn’t stop there. No, they were both insatiable and hungry for more. They kept going, Baekhyun fucking Chanyeol from behind and then against the wall, pumping loads of thick cum filling Chanyeol’s protruding tummy until it seemed like he was pregnant.

Even then, Baekhyun kept the same pace. He made Chanyeol cum over and over until the wool sweater was soaked with cum, piss, and slick. He continued to fuck Chanyeol’s pussy until the milk prodduced by his thick tiddies started to drench the sweater further. He made Chanyeol squirt and piss and scream until his throat went raw. They played with the camera too. The couple would grab it from the stand and would show the audience a close look of the other as they continued to fuck before placing it back in place. 

Baekhyun was insatiable, determined to show the world just who he belonged to. He may have run away from his destiny once, but now that he had the love of his life in his arms, completely at his mercy, Baekhyun would never let him go. It was time that everyone understood that.

He was tired of hiding the love he felt for Chanyeol. Baekhyun was devoted to Chanyeol, Baekhyun gave his heart to the omega and he wanted everyone to know that. There was no one Baekhyun would rather be with. Chanyeol was all he wanted and all he needed. 

That was why he didn’t stop. It wasn’t only to confirm the rumors that were spreading around. No, it was to stake his claim on Chanyeol and to have Chanyeol claim him too. No more stupid rumors or propositions from anyone. Baekhyun belonged to Chanyeol...and that was that. 

Baekhyun was unsure of how long passed, but he didn’t care either. He’d charged the camera to make sure the device could keep up with the long session that awaited. He would continue until they were both exhausted and satiated. 

He could feel himself sweating profusely. His skin was soaked with Chanyeol’s fluids. His muscles felt the strain of his activities. His nose caught the way his dominant pheromones combined perfectly with Chanyeol’s. His cock molded Chanyeol’s asshole like it was made to accommodate it. Baekhyun could feel his body singing from the pleasure that was flooding him. He couldn’t get enough of Chanyeol. He held the omega closely as he pounded him over and over and lost himself in the sensations only the omega could ignite in him. 

“Baby, I love your pussy,” he groaned as Chanyeol rode him reverse cowgirl style, Chanyeol facing the camera. 

“Daddy,” moaned Chanyeol as he jumped up and down on Baekhyun’s lap. Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist and his nose was buried in Chanyeol’s neck. 

“You smell delicious, my love,” mumbled Baekhyun. He moved his hips up to meet Chanyeol’s movements. “You drive me insane.”

They didn’t stop until Chanyeol slumped back against Baekhyun’s strong chest. “D-daddy,” he whispered.

Baekhyun could hear how tired he was and knew it was time to wrap things up. And Baekhyun knew the perfect way to do it. 

To Baekhyun, his love for Chanyeol wasn’t a show. It was real, tangible, and honest. He’d learned to move past his insecurities and fears to accept the one he fell in love with. He was devoted to his omega. Chanyeol meant everything to him. He wasn’t a sex toy or a fuck buddy. He was Baekhyun's life partner, the love of his life. And that was a point that he wanted to make clear. 

So to end the night, Baekhyun wanted to make sure that the public understood just what their relationship was really about. Because they could fuck like animals and give a show for everyone to enjoy while getting a point across. But at the end of the day, what mattered most was the bond that they shared. 

Baekhyun lay Chanyeol down on the bed gently, the omega’s head in the direction of the camera. Baekhyun lay his body over Chanyeol’s and kissed his lips softly. He pecked him a couple of times before moving down his neck, leaving the sweetest of touches. “You’re beautiful, my love.”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders while his free hand tangled in the alpha's long strands of white silky hair. “My sweet Baekhyunee,” he heard Chanyeol whisper. 

Baekhyun felt his heart skip a couple of beats. He loved it whenever Chanyeol used that nickname. 

Baekhyun moved up to kiss Chanyeol’s lips again, this time with more fervor. Yet...he kept it soft and gentle. Slow and sweet. Because the time for passion and debauchery was over. “How do you feel?”

Chanyeol smiled. “I feel amazing, Baekhyunee.”

Baekhyun smiled down at Chanyeol in return. “Ready?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Always.”

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s lips as he slipped his cock inside Chanyeol’s loosened pussy. This time around, he moved his hips slowly, his movements precise, but calm. There was no rush to reach their pleasure as they shared their bodies once again. They kissed and touched and caressed as their bodies moved together. 

Baekhyun forgot about their audience as he lost himself to Chanyeol, his eyes stuck in Chanyeol’s gaze and his mind filled with the love that he felt for the omega. 

Baekhyun was in love. Baekhyun was devoted. Baekhyun belonged to Chanyeol. 

And that was it. That was what Baekhyun wanted to make clear at that moment. He could fuck Chanyeol relentlessly, but he could also make the sweetest of love to him. 

They kissed and whispered words of love as the orgasm in their bodies built up. Yet they didn’t change the pace or force. Baekhyun kept his thrust slow, his cock caressing Chanyeol’s pussy walls with the gentlest of touches.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” murmured Baekhyun against Chanyeol’s lips. He felt his knot forming and this time, he allowed it to enter Chanyeol’s tight canal. “I love you so much, baby.”

Chanyeol rubbed his nose against Baekhyun’s in a sweet gesture. “I love you too, Baekhyun. With all my heart.”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed Chanyeol’s lips as he felt his knot grow to its maximum size until it didn’t allow Baekhyun to slide in and out of the omega. Instead, Baekhyun kept grinding until the omega climaxed harder than before and Baekhyun followed right behind. He filled Chanyeol’s already filled womb further and lodged his knot perfectly to keep the cum from slipping out of the omega’s hole. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace, their arms wrapped tightly around their bodies as their lips continued to tease the others. They confessed their love and devotion over and over. They spoke of the future that awaited them as their bodies remained joined by Baekhyun’s knot. 

Baekhyun could still remember the camera. He knew people could hear the the promises that were being made and devotion that was being confessed. But it didn’t matter. All that Baekhyun cared about was Chanyeol. 

And he hoped that he made his point clear to the audience.

“I love you,” repeated Baekhyun as he felt Chanyeol fall asleep in his arms. “I love you, my sweet Chanyeol.”

He kissed the omega’s forehead before he sat back, careful to not wake him up. His knot had deflated by that point, so he could slip out of Chanyeol. He got off the bed and walked over to the camera. Once in front of it, he smirked at the lens. “Hope you enjoyed the show.”

Without saying anything else, he turned off the livestream. It felt nice to know that there was nothing to hide anymore. He smiled at the thought as he grabbed a towel he’d prepared before the session. He cleaned Chanyeol’s body and changed his wool sweater for a hoodie of the alpha’s. Then, he took the omega in his arms and took him to the master bedroom -they’d decided to use the guest room for the session since they knew it would be too much of a mess to sleep in when they were done.

Baekhyun lay Chanyeol’s body on their bed and covered him with the sheets. Then, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and pulled them on before he lay down next to his partner. He took him in his arms and held him close as peace settled in his heart. He smiled and checked his phone quickly.

As expected, social media was a mess, but Baekhyun preferred to ignore it. He could also see text message notifications from his family, the company, and his friends, but he ignored them too. He was too exhausted to explain anything. They could wait. 

After leaving the phone on the bedside table, he snuggled close to his omega and closed his eyes. He smiled as he felt his body relax because he loved Chanyeol and Chanyeol loved him…and that was all that mattered. 

++++

_ [Breaking News] Shadow Throne’s Baekhyun and soloist Chanyeol are expecting a baby _

_ Social media was turned upside down in May when metal singer Baekhyun and soloist Chanyeol confirmed their relationship through a livestream that broke the internet. Since then, the couple has been rather vocal about their love and shared photos from their wedding a month ago. As such, it didn’t come as a surprise when the death metal singer shared the news of the soloist’s pregnancy. _

_ Fans didn’t hesitate to flood the artist’s social media with messages of love and congratulations. Something that the singer himself acknowledged in the replies he left for some of the devoted fans. _

_ We wish the couple and their future family all the best.  _

_ [+3452][-2374] I still haven’t been able to wrap my mind around this couple being real and you’re telling me they’re having a BABY?  _

_ [+3147][-1932] This is the most peculiar couple I’ve ever seen, yet it’s painfully obvious that they are perfect for each other. And now a baby :’) Honestly, congratulations to these two. Wish them all the best. _

_ [+2347][-1243] Imagine having the HONOR of carrying Baekhyun’s babies...I could NEVER relate [insert crying emoji] _

_ [+1872][-876] Thank you for reminding me that I’m going to die alone. Just what I needed _


End file.
